goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Rounseville
Robert Rounseville was an American actor and tenor. Biography Born in Attleboro, Massachusetts, Rounseville made his stage debut as Bob, a member of the gang in Babes in Arms, initially appearing in a number of straight musicals before establishing himself as an operatic tenor. Rounseville would go on to appear in a number of major original shows including English language productions of several hit operas (such as Carmen), operettas, a string of Gilbert and Sullivan (leading to his performing on the 1960 studio recording of The Mikado) and musicals like Man of La Mancha. Becoming a singing teacher towards the end of his life, he passed away in 1974. Singing Rounseville was a successful tenor who appeared in a large number of operas and other singing productions; starting in straight musicals and moving into operas and operettas, originating roles in Up in Central Park and the world premiere of Dybbuk. Rounseville also appeared in the film adaptation of Carousel playing Enoch Snow, and the original production of Candide. In his later career he reverted back to regular musicals, notably playing the Padre in Man of La Mancha. Film The Tales of Hoffmann (1951) Carousel (1956) *When the Children Are Asleep (duet) *This Was a Real Nice Clambake (contains solo lines) *Stonecutters Cut It On Stone (contains solo lines) *Finale Television Carmen (1953) Dialogues of the Carmelites (1957) The Mikado (1960) *A Wand'ring Minstrel I (solo) *Young man, despair (contains solo lines) *And have I journey'd for a month (duet) *Were you not to Ko-Ko plighted" (duet) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Brightly dawns our wedding day (contains solo lines) *Here's a how-de-do (contains solo lines) *The flowers that bloom in the spring (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) From the House of the Dead (1969) Stage Babes in Arms (1937)(originated the role) *Babes in Arms *Babes in Arms (reprise) The Two Bouquets (1938) Knickerbocker Holiday (1938) *There's Nowhere to Go But Up *Will You Remember Me? *Young People Think About Love *To War! *Romance and Musketeer *The Scars *Dirge for a Soldier *Ve Vouldn't Gonto Do It Higher and Higher (1940) The Merry Widow (1943) Robin Hood (1944) *Though it was within this hour (duet) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Oh see the little lambkins play (contains solo lines) *A Troubadour sang to his love (duet) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) *There will come a time (duet) *Finale Act III (contains solo lines) Up in Central Park (1945)(originated the role) The Day Before Spring (1945)(originated the role) *Friends to the End (contains solo lines) *Finale The Rake's Progress (1951)(originated the role) Dybbuk (1951)(originated the role) The Mikado (1952) *A Wand'ring Minstrel I (solo) *Young man, despair (contains solo lines) *And have I journey'd for a month (duet) *Were you not to Ko-Ko plighted" (duet) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Brightly dawns our wedding day (contains solo lines) *Here's a how-de-do (contains solo lines) *The flowers that bloom in the spring (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) The Pirates of Penzance (1952) *Oh! false one, you have deceiv'd me (duet) *Stop, ladies pray (contains solo lines) *Oh, is there not one maiden breast? (contains solo lines) *How beautifully the blue the sky (contains solo lines) *Stay, we must not lose our sentences (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Then, Fredric, let your escort lion-hearted (duet) *Now for the Pirates' lair (contains solo lines) *When you had left our Pirate fold (contains solo lines) *Away, away! My heart's on fire! (contains solo lines) *All is prepar'd; your gallant crew await you (duet) *Stay, Fred'ric, stay/Ah, leave me not to pine/Oh, here is love, and here is truth (duet) *Hush, hush, not a word! (contains solo lines) *Finale, Act II (contains solo lines) Trial by Jury (1952) H.M.S. Pinafore (1952) *The nightingale (contains solo lines) *A maiden fair to see (contains solo lines) *A British Tar (contains solo lines) *Farewell, my own (contains solo lines) *Here, take her, sir (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) Show Boat (1954) *Where's the Mate for Me? (solo) *Make Believe (duet) *Till Good Luck Comes My Way (contains solo lines) *You Are Love (duet) *You Are Love (reprise)(solo) Candide (1956)(originated the role) *The Best of All Possible Worlds (contains solo lines) *Oh, Happy We (duet) *It Must Be So (solo) *Candide (solo) *You Were Dead, You Know (duet) *Pilgrims' Procession (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Eldorado (contains solo lines) *The Venice Gavotte (contains solo lines) *Finale: Make Our Garden Grow (contains solo lines) Brigadoon (1957) *I'll Go Home With Bonnie Jean (contains solo lines) *Come To Me, Bend To Me (solo) *Reprises: Come To Me, Bend to Me/The Heather on the Hill/From This Day On (duet) Man of La Mancha (1965)(originated the role) *I'm Only Thinking of Him (contains solo lines) *We're Only Thinking of Him (contains solo lines) *To Each His Dulcinea (solo) *Psalm (solo) *Finale Ultimo: The Impossible Dream (reprise) Albums The Student Prince (1952) Gallery rounsevillebabes.jpg|'Gus Fielding' and Bob in Babes in Arms. hoffmannrounseville.jpg|'Hoffmann' in The Tales of Hoffmann. rakesprogress.jpg|'The Rake's Progress'. studentprincerecording.jpg|'The Student Prince'. snowrounseville.jpg|'Enoch Snow' in Carousel. candiderounseville.jpg|'Cunegonde' and Candide in Candide. mikadomarx.jpg|'The Mikado'. rounsevillepadre.jpg|'The Padre' in Man of La Mancha. Rounseville, Robert Rounseville, Robert Rounseville, Robert